


Innocence and Disbelief

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Merlin is going to be executed for theft unless Arthur can fix it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Innocence and Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

Merlin had many secrets that could get him killed in Camelot. With all these lethal secrets, perhaps Merlin really was a little too careless. Still, it just wasn't fair that he should be meeting his end for _this_.

"Arthur, I swear, I _didn't_ do it!" Merlin pleaded. Arthur looked at him and he could see the regret in his eyes.

"It's out of my hands, Merlin. My father is leading this investigation himself."

"Why would I steal from anyone, let alone the king? I don't need money; I have nothing to buy!"

"That's not the way my father sees it." Arthur's teeth were clenched, desperate not to show weakness in front of the guards. 'Don't fight this, please. Not yet,' his eyes begged.

Merlin slumped. "I didn't do it," he said one last time as he was carried away. "I swear."

\--

Merlin had spent a lot of time in the dungeons since he'd first come to Camelot. This time may very well be the last, it seemed. Who had someone killed for supposed theft, anyway? In Cendred's kingdom, people lost a hand or an ear, sure, but their lives? (Of course, he wasn't willing to lose an ear or a hand either, but that was beside the point.) If he wasn't released before the execution, he's have to reveal his magic anyway. Even if his innocence was shown in this case, he'd never be allowed back after the ultimate crime of sorcery.

"Leave us," the prince's voice commanded. Merlin could hear the guards scurrying to obey. After a moment, there was silence, then, "Merlin."

"Arthur," Merlin moved to the bars and reached out to touch the prince. Arthur caught his hand and squeezed it. "You're not letting me out." It wasn't a question.

"I can't. My father is determined that you are the thief. He found your neck-scarf where the coin chest was supposed to be, the one you were wearing yesterday."

"But I didn't do it!"

"I know," Arthur soothed. He kissed Merlin's hand clasped firmly in his own. "I need to know where you might've lost your scarf yesterday."

"I don't – I was with you all day, in Court. But I remember having it last night. Hell, _you_ took it off, remember?"

Arthur bit his lip. "Well, obviously I didn't frame you. But father won't accept your alibi. He thinks I'm making it up to protect you." He squeezed Merlin's hand, "I promise I will get you out of here, no matter what. Okay?" Merlin nodded. "The guards are returning. I'll figure something out. I won't let you die."

He pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead and his lips before turning away, releasing his hand reluctantly. Merlin slid to the floor. He hoped Arthur could fix this without Merlin having to reveal his magic. He didn't want to have to leave Camelot.

\--

Two days later, Merlin was released by a smirking Arthur. "Told you I'd get you out, didn't I," he murmured.

"Okay, genius, so what happened? Who did it?"

Arthur guided him away from the dungeons, palm flat on the small of his back. "She was a chambermaid. She usually cleaned my father's chambers, which is how she knew where the chest was, but apparently she decided to lend me her, ah, expertise for the evening. She found your scarf in the room instead."

"So?"

"Merlin, you can't be that naive. She wanted to make you pay for 'stealing' my favor. She seemed to believe that she had had it before."

"Poor girl. Did you even know her name?" Merlin quirked a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes...Gwen told me," he admitted.

Merlin smiled reluctantly. "Really, that poor girl. You never even noticed her."

"Servants are actually _supposed_ to go unnoticed, you know. Also, she tried to have you killed, remember?" Arthur frowned at him. "As it is, though, I convinced my father to lessen the punishment. She has been banished from Camelot. She lost her job, her home, everything she had, but at least she has her life, which she almost deprived you of."

"She didn't, though, thanks to you. I take it the gold was retrieved?"

"Yes. She'd hidden it in her chambers. I don't think she even knew what to do with it. She seemed more concerned with hurting you than with the actual prize."

They arrived at Arthur's chambers and Merlin opened the door for them. "I mean it, though. Thank you for getting me out. And for proving me innocent, of course." Merlin grinned at him, kissing him firmly before he sobered slightly. "I know it can't have been easy to let her go. Thank you."

Arthur shifted awkwardly on his feet. "She hurt you. But she didn't deserve to die, no matter how angry I was. She lost everything, anyway. And...well, it's kind of my fault she went after you in the first place. If I'd have noticed her, maybe, and rejected her properly..."

"It's all right, Arthur. It's not your fault," Merlin soothed. "No one's perfect. There are a lot of things in our pasts that we wish we could change. The fact that you didn't make her pay more than her due, that shows what kind of person you are, what kind of king you will be." Merlin kissed him again. "You'll be a great king. And if you're too much of a prat, I'll let you know."

"Idiot," Arthur groused, boxing his ear lightly. His hand lingered, sliding down to cup his cheek. "I'm glad you're all right."

Merlin shrugged. "Hey, you promised, didn't you? And I have full confidence in you. You always keep your promises."

"Idiot," Arthur repeated, kissing him. "Of course I do." Especially for you, he didn't say, but Merlin heard it anyway.


End file.
